Papa Jay
by Mr.Deacon
Summary: In a universe where Batman doesn't exist, Bruce Wayne becomes the Joker after attempting to kill Joe Chill for the murder of his parents. Still retaining some of his morals despite his sanity being shaken, Bruce decides from then on to impose justice upon Gotham City... the FUN way. Joker!Bruce, KidJoker!Robins. Anti-Hero!Bruce. Rating may change.


**Summary** : In a universe where Batman doesn't exist, Bruce Wayne becomes the Joker after attempting to kill Joe Chill for the murder of his parents. While still retaining some of his morals, Bruce decides from then on to impose justice upon Gotham City... the FUN way. Joker!Bruce, KidJoker!Robins. Anti-Hero!Bruce.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

Eight-year old Dick Grayson swallowed hard as tears fell from his blue eyes, sitting alone on the ratty old cot that he was forced to call a bed. he still had memories of that horrible night flashing through his head.

The night his parents fell.

He watched as the bodies of his parents were taken away by the paramedics in body bags. The sight of them made Dick whimper, shutting his eyes tight as e looked away, tears leaking from them. Gulping he waited until he heard the black coroner van drive away before opening them.

"Tati... mami..."

As Dick weakly turned his attention away from the bodies, his eyes fell upon the policeman talking to the ringmaster about what happened. The kept sending him glances, no doubt discussing what was going to be done with him. Dick gulped, wen his attention was suddenly diverted upon a strange figure standing in the background, unnoticed by the two men.

Dick couldn't make out his face, as it was concealed beneath the hood of a broan overcoat and panama hat. His hands were concealed in his pockets, but Dick could tell the man was staring directly at him. It made the boy gulp and turn away. He stared at the ground for several minutes until someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw rookie Detective Jim Gordon.

"Come on, son. Let's go."

Dick was silent the whole way as the ride lead him right to Gotham's Youth Detention Center.

Juvenile Detention.

They had left him there two weeks ago.

It was hell here, Dick had quickly realized. The other boys tormented and beat him every day, and no one ever came to his rescue because of his gypsy background. He groaned as he placed an ice pack over his eye. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take...

Dick jumped when the building was shaken violently by what sounded like an explosion. The fire alarms started to go off and he could hear the other children panicking as the adults attempted to rouse them into a state of calm. Dick got up from his cot and was about to make his leave from the room, but as soon as his hand fell on the doorknob, he heard the sound of gunshots.

The sound made Dick's eyes widen in fear and he backed away. His breathing had increased rapidly. He was hyperventilating. he could hear the gunfire getting closer to his room, and looked around wildly for an escape route.

His eyes fell on his bedroom window. Quickly, Dick grabbed the small metal chair perched in front of the old desk situated in the corner of his room. With as much strength as he could muster, he bashed the chair against the window several times before finally breaking the glass. Carefully, Dick crawled out, hissing slightly as he cut his leg slightly against a small shard still sticking from the window pane.

He found himself in an alleyway, and looked up to see smoke rising from the roof of the building, the night sky illuminated by orange light that signified a fire.

Not wasting any time, Dick started to make a break for the streets, when a heavy hand clamped over his mouth.

"Mmph!" Dick's screams were muffled as he thrashed about. A second arm snaked around his torso and pulled him against a heavy chest.

"Quit squirming, you little brat! Jerry get the stuff!"

"Mmph! Mph!" Dick's struggling became more desperate, when his captor removed his hand from his mouth. But before the boy could scream, a cloth was muffled against his face. Moments later, his vision began to cloud and his struggles weaker. Finally, he slumped into his captors arms, darkness clouding his sight.

* * *

Dick woke up groggily, and was met with darkness, the feeling of cloth on his head. A bag? Someone put a bag over his head. He tugged at his wrists, finding to his horror that the were bound behind his back. He was draped over someone's shoulder, and wriggled sligtly in vain.

"Quit moving kid or I'll gut you!" his captor growled, making Dick whimper.

 _Mama... I wan't mama..._

Eventually, his captor stopped and Tim found himself thrown violently to the solid ground, letting out a cry of pain as he hit the concrete hard.

"Here he is," the voice of his captor said. "Just like you asked."

"Wonderful!" a new voice spoke in glee. There was something about this voice that sent chills up Dick's spine. It was deep and intimidating, but had a lure of wild, sadistic glee. "Oh, we're going to have oodles of fun!"

"So where's the money?" Dick's captor asked, sounding annoyed.

"Right, just a second," the second voice said.

Dick heard a rustling sound, and frowned in confusion as he tried to decipher what was going on... and he nearly had a heart attack as his jumped violently at the sound of gunfire. Six shots, following by the sound of bodies collapsing to the ground.

"There's your reward. Keep the change," the voice said, and was followed by loud, sadistic laughter.

Dick shivered, breathing hard as he was pulled up into a sitting position, the bag on his head ripped away. His vision was faded for a moment by a bright overhead light, and as he blinked his vision back, Dick registered a familiar brown coat and panama hat.

A gloved hand reached up and removed the hat, revealing a mat of neatly combed dark green hair. Dick blinked a few more times as he looked upon the face of the man before him, and his stomach clenched with fear as he immediately recognized the bright red lips, chalk-white skin, and terrifying grin.

"The... The Joker...!"

The man's smile, if possible, got bigger. "Ah, so he does know me! I'm so touched."

Dick's eyes darted down to the man's hand as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a green rag. Dick struggled to no avail as he drew the rag closer to his face.

"Don't you worry, son," the Joker said, grinning. "Papa Jay will take good care of you."

The laughter was the last thing Dick heard before he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

 **This is one of several Batman AU ideas that I have conceived and decided to test. Some of you have already read my other two ideas, _Special_ and _Sumac_. _Sumac_ has been delayed, but the next chapter will hopefully be posted by the end of the week.**

 **And to reiterate, the Joker in this story is NOT the Joker from canon. That Joker doesn't exist here. It's Bruce. His transformation into this universe's version of the Joker will be explained over the course of the story.**


End file.
